lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ogre
Ogres are large, brutish humanoids of notable strength originally from Southern Africanas, now all across Africanas, and in Europe following the Orcish Invasion. They were one of the last traces of Africana's giants. Before they were defeated by the expanding Orcs, and the Trolls they favored lands that were not frequented by orcs, and were seldom seen near other races' encampments. Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted (in fact, it is the only) way to move up in the ogre ranks. The ogres have great admiration to those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. Ogres first originated from the Giants of Southern Africanas, and became a different species when many giants fled north, and forced to evolved in a different enviroment their height lessened, and they became over many centeries the Ogres of today. Appearance There is a great variety in the ogre species. Ogres average between 6 feet and 7 feet in height at adulthood, but continue to grow two inches to a foot at a time through a portion of their lives, as well as continuing to put on weight. A fully grown ogre would be between 8 feet and 25 feet; the average for the larger ogres is 15 feet, though some ogres are small, barely larger than 6 or 7 feet. At first glance, they may look lazy and fat, but they're actually incredibly strong. Their skin tones range in color from shades of peach to red, to deep blues and ashen black. They frequently have at least one horn on their head, and can have either one or two eyes. While ogres excel in strength, they are also rather slow-witted; this doesn't mean that they should be underestimated however, since they can possess a surprisingly brutal cunning. Still, most ogres are best suited to melee clobbering, though the two-headed ones are proficient in the mystical arts as shamans, magi and priests. History Early History Culture Ogre culture, such as it is, tend to revolve a great deal around warfare, violence, and acts of strength. Elimination of competitors is an accepted (in fact, it is the only) way to move up in the ogre ranks. The ogres have great admiration to those that can best them in strength or in combat, an admiration that far transcends anything else, including their hatred for other mortal races, specifically orcs and humans. Language Ogres usually speak Atlantian, of which is distinguishable from German as the Germanic language was founded by the Numenorians. Some of the more intelligent ones may speak other languages. Ogre linguists are rare, but a few exceptionally intelligent ogres learn the languages of their new friends. Habitat Ogres prefer to live in mounds, which are little more than caves or piles of stone built around steam vents, implying that ogres seem to prefer hot areas. Some ogre villages exist, but they are less common. Ogres are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and excrement that they leave in plain view. Often, the dismembered remains of enemies and prey are hung on meat hooks, strewn about the ground, or otherwise left out for all to see. Noteable Members Category:Race Category:Ogres